Autour De La Mort
by Diabolus Cerasus
Summary: Je m'appelle Stiles Stillinski, j'ai 17 ans, et ce soir, je vais mourir. Sterek/OS mais possibilitée de fic en 2 chapitres.


**Warning :** **Pas mon idée, mais mon histoire**

 **Rainting :** **T ( pour le sujet un peu dur )**

 **NDA :** **Ca m'est venus comme ça, 8 page en 3 heures (pas mal de pauses xD) voilà, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez. C'est un simple os, en attendant le chapitre de AIPAD et celui de MJ qui ne tarderons pas je promet.  
Bonne lecture et si vous vous sentez de me laisser une petit review ce serait sympas voilà !  
Ah, et si vous voudriez que je fasse un pdv général, en gros pas sous forme de lettre (vous allez comprendre en lisant ) je pourrais tenter. A vous d'en décider !**

 **PS :** **Le gras, c'est pour les flashback, bien que ça me semble logique on ne sait jamais !**

 **Jeanna**

* * *

Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, j'ai 17 ans, et ce soir, je vais mourir.

Certains pourraient penser qu'une si jeune vie serait gâcher par l'événement qu'est la mort, car en si peu de temps, l'on a pas le temps, justement, l'on a pas le temps de vivre, d'apprécier ce que l'on vit, de méditer ce que l'on a vécu.

D'après certains, en 17 ans, l'on a pas vécu.

En ce cas, on ne peut mourir, on est juste effacer, une plaie sourde dans les cœurs des uns, un vague souvenirs dans celui des autres.

Personnellement, je démentie cette théorie selon laquelle une jeune âme ne saurait profiter de la mort. Il est facile de craindre la mort, d'en craindre l'inconnu, le supplice supposé, mais il est plus facile encore, d'en admettre l'utilité, la nécessité, même.  
Dans mon cas, je penses avoir pleinement vécu la vie. J'ai eus une mère aimante pendant un temps, un père tout aussi bon – lui aussi, pendant un temps -, des amis présents, des joies et des peines qui ont su me donner goûts aux douleurs de la vie.  
Ce plaisir malsain que l'on éprouve après une peine de cœur, après la mort d'un proche, après la vie, avant la mort. Cette entre deux qui nous rends tout puissant :

« Moi je suis en vie, mais pas toi. »  
« Nous vivons tous les deux, mais je le fais mieux. »

Pourquoi choisir la mort, me demanderiez-vous ? Pourquoi mourir dans le volontaire quand tant de monde meurt dans l'obligation ?

Je penses avoir suffisamment vécu. Je pense que, chacun est maître de sa vie, et qu'il sait, dans un temps donné, quand sa vie laisse place à la mort. Il est aisé de refuser la mort, ce qui l'est moins, c'est de vivre malgré la mort.  
Comme l'a dit Alcuin, La vie est l'attente de la mort. L'on vit ce que l'on doit vivre, puis l'on meurt quand le temps vient, ou plus exactement, lorsqu'il nous déserte.  
Il faut être fou pour continuer d'avancer alors même que le chemin que l'on suit ne mène nulle part.  
Pousser une tiers personne à continuer de suivre ce sentier, quand bien même il n'est qu'ébauche de néant, n'est ni morale, ni avenant.  
Si l'on est capable d'amour - qu'on se dit capable d'un amour inconditionnel -, alors l'on saura accepté que l'autre sache que son temps est venu. Il n'est pas pensable de forcer un être à survivre à la mort dans l'unique but de se préserver soi-même. Il n'est pas concevable d'user d'espoir, de stratagème et de fourberie pour maintenir en vie un être que l'on prétend aimer. L'objectifier, le faire pantin que l'on guide à son bon vouloir, se prétendre dieu de cet être prétendument chéri, là réside la réelle fourberie des Hommes.  
Si l'heure est venue, alors il faut la passer à se préparer. S'abeausir de beaux habits, jouir une dernière fois de la vie, goûter ce qu'il nous fait bon de goûter, aimer ce qu'il nous fait bon d'aimer, puis attendre que la mort vienne nous cueillir.

C'est un exercice mental qui saura calmer la plus excentrique des âmes. J'en suis un des exemples les plus parlant.

Je n'ai jamais été si calme que dans l'idée de la mort, je n'ai jamais été si calme que dans la mort.  
Je n'ai jamais autant été, que dans la mort.

Et je ne le suis pas encore, mort j'entends.  
Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que ce sera une fois qu'elle aura été venu quérir son dû. Ou plutôt lorsqu'elle sera venu guidé son ami.  
Pour les gens de ma sorte, la mort est la plus proche amie, la plus proche amante.

Elle ne sait rien de nous, ne veut pas savoir. Elle désire seulement mettre un terme à ce que nous avons été.

Ma mère a succombé à la maladie, il est donc compréhensible que les plus simples penseurs tiennent la mort pour responsable. Mais la mort n'est pas la maladie, la mort met fin aux souffrance, met fin aux doutes, aux attentes, aux joies, aux détresses.  
Ma mère, dans ses derniers moments, était aussi vivante qu'avant la maladie, aussi heureuse, aussi contente.

Rien n'est plus doux que la mort.

Pourquoi craindre de ne plus connaître le bonheur ? La mort prévient le regret, l'envie, la douleur, le mal-être. La mort c'est la fin de tout.

Le néant.

Comment ais-je su qu'il était temps, pour moi, de faire le deuil de ma propre vie ?  
Je n'ai pas su, je l'ai senti, voilà tout.

C'était lors d'un milieu de journée d'automne. Il faisait étrangement chaud pour la saison et le temps ne se prêtait pas à ce que je ressentais. Je ressentais toujours trop En bien, comme en mal, je ressentais.

Mes amis vaguaient à diverses occupations, certains plus turbulents que d'autres. Peut-être était-il temps pour les plus calmes, peut-être devaient-ils, eux aussi, faire ce deuil qui se chargera d'accoisser le plus agité de leurs esprits.  
Mes pensées, bien que déjà morbides, ne furent pas suffisantes pour que je réalise qu'il était temps, pour moi, de dire adieu.

C'était une journée comme une autre, elle suivait le fil de ma destinée, les sœurs Moires*, assidues, en avaient réfléchis chaque secondes, et, bien qu'elles fussent les dernières, elles suivirent parfaitement leurs rôles dans la pièce de ma vie.

Une nouvelle victime d'un acte monstrueux, un tueur qui rôde, un monstre qui se dévoile par le sang qu'il verse, et ma personne qui doit se charger d'y mettre un nom.  
Derek n'avait pas cessé de me rappeler qu'il était temps pour moi de montrer que j'avais une place dans cette meute, que je n'occupais pas celle d'un autre. Aussi blessant qu'elle fussent, ses paroles trouvèrent résonance à mon oreille. Un carillon de vérité que je ne me sentais pas prêt à entendre chantonner. 

**« Stiles, tu t'occupes de nous trouver à quelle race appartient ce foutu animal, compris ? Tu ne quittes pas la maison, tu ne t'amuses pas à vagabonder je ne sais où. Tu. Restes. Dans. Ta. Chambre.**

 **-Compris, chef. Stiles, pas bouger. »**

 **Le brun grogne, convaincu de sa dominance et s'en va par là où il est venu -la fenêtre -, non sans lâcher dans un dernier soupir :**

 **«Et pour une fois dans ta vie, par pitié, ne soit pas un boulet, ne te mets pas en danger. »**

J'aurais entendus la phrase un bon millier de fois, et pourtant l'effet qui en résultait restait aussi dévastateur qu'au premier jour où elle avait sonner à mes oreilles. Douce complainte pourtant si amer. **  
**J'avais su mettre un nom sur la monstruosité qu'était l'Homme bien avant que la meute ne soit revenus de leurs expédition. Bien avant que j'ai su mettre les mots sur ce qu'il était entrain de m'arriver.

La vie qui se consume.

Lorsqu'il était d'ordre d'aider, j'aidais, seulement je n'en étais pas remercié.  
Ne pas recevoir pitance pour le travail que l'on fourni eut sans doute été l'une des plus lourdes déception qu'ai put m'offrir la vie. Ne puissions nous nous plaindre d'un service que l'on rend sans arrière-pensée, sans qu'il soit motivé par le désir d'utilité, nous ne pouvons alors que ravaler le fondement de nos-dites pensées.  
Jamais ils ne me remerciaient, jamais il ne daignaient me regarder.

Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Il m'en fallut plus pour comprendre que mon existence devait être mise à terme.

 **« Et comment on tue cette merde ? Un Camarde**, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Derek, bien que j'apprécie ta façon de pensée et tes envolées littéraires, je doute que tes méthodes, on ne peu plus brutales, marchent cette fois-ci.**

 **\- Quoi, tu veux jouer les entremetteurs avec ce petit fumier ?! J'te signal qu'il a tuer 15 personnes en l'espace de seulement 4 jours ! A quoi tu joues exactement ? Au martyre ? Celui qui prêche la parole des plus sombres connards sous prétexte qu'ils sont capables d'émotions ? »**

 **Le plus grand s'avance en direction du plus petit, l'air menaçant, féroce, bestiale. Il le scrute, la pupille tremblante, le regard fou, sous l'œil du gamin tremblant.**

 **« Ah, non, merci bien. Je te trouves excellant dans ce rôle-ci, Derek. »**

 **Derek rit jaune, dévoilant toute ses dents, son sourire coupant presque son visage en deux parties inégales, puis, dans la précipitation, il plaque le plus frêle des deux contre le mur adjacent à leur position actuelle.**

 **« Tu t'crois drôle, Stiles ? Tu penses qu'on a du temps à perdre avec tes conneries et ton humour à deux balles ? Tu crois que les victimes, des enfants pour la plus part, je te le rappelle, ont le temps pour tes putains de blagues ? »**

 **Leurs souffles éclatent dans la pièce comme le tonnerre gronde en montagne Il frappe peu, mais quand il le fait, il n'est jamais loin, -jamais prêt non plus- Il est, suffisamment pour être dangereux.**

 **« Alors dis moi, Stiles. Comment est-ce qu'on peu faire pour tuer cette merde ? »**

 **Le plus frêle semble déglutir, comme ravalant une plainte, un râle, peut-être même sont-ces quelques non-dits qui sont noyés dans les sécrétions buccales du jeune homme.**

 **« On ne peut pas.**

 **-Comment ça, on ne peut pas ?**

 **-On ne peut pas le tuer !**

 **-Mais pourquoi on ne pourrait pas tuer cette chose, putain de merde Stiles, développe ton idée, toi qui aime tellement l'ouvrir ! »**

 **Le regard de Stiles semble se perdre dans le vide au-dessus de l'épaule de son assaillant. C'est l'air las qu'il rétorque un simple :**

 **« On peut pas tuer la mort, Derek. »**

J'avais été happer par l'idée que mon heure était enfin arrivée. Qu'il eut été temps pour moi de débuter mon périple, paisible cette fois, dans la mort. Un périple éternelle, un périple sans nature aucune.  
La venue de la mort dans ma demeure, voilà ce que m'avait dictée mon âme.  
Voilà la mort venue, salvatrice, douce, attendue. Voilà la mort qui te tends les bras, libre à toi de t'y laisser tomber, libre à toi.

Libre.

 **« Les symptômes ?**

 **\- En gros, des idées de suicides, mutilations, troubles psychologiques -comme la dépression – et j'en passe.**

 **-T'es entrain de me dire que la mort, partout où elle passe, rend les gens suicidaires ? »**

 **Scott, assis sur le canapé, fixe Derek, perplexe.**

 **« Euhm, ouais. »**

 **Le plus vieux prend place, à son tour, sur le meuble en bois, ses ongles grattants sans aucune finesse son cuir chevelu -rugissant à vu d'oeil-.**

 **« La mort ne rend pas les gens dépressif, elle met en évidence ce qui est déjà là. C'est une sorte d'accenteur à émotions, si tu veux.**

 **\- Donc, si j'en suis ce que me dit Stiles, la mort accélère le processus de mise à mort, par le billet de la dépression, et du ressenti des individus ?**

 **-N-non ! Elle aide ! La mort n'est pas un monstre que l'on doit chasser, Derek ! La mort est l'amie qui, lorsque tu ne peu plus continuer à vivre, vient mettre un terme à tes souffrances. C'est celle qui, dans tes derniers moments, sauras te guider jusque la fin.**

 **-En mettant un terme à ta vie. »**

 **Scott répondait, dubitatif. Derek lui, fixait Stiles intensément, son regard ne lâchant pas celui du jeune homme.**

 **« Non Scott, c'est là que tu te trompes, elle ne met pas fin à ta vie, elle te tiens seulement la main lorsque toi tu décides de le faire. »**

 **Un long silence prend place, Le noiraud scrutant toujours Stiles.**

 **« T'es entrain de dire, que ce gamin de 5 ans, Malon, s'est fait tenir la main par la mort quand il c'est éclater le crâne sur le parvis en tombant du 3ème étages de son immeuble ?**

 **-J-je.. »**

Il y a des mots qui ne sauraient être expliqués, comme il y a des mots qui ne sauraient expliquer.

Pour comprendre ce qu'est la mort, il nécessite d'être prêt, d'accepter cette main qu'on nous tend. Je ne vois pas comment ils auraient fait pour comprendre, eux qui étaient tous encore si vivant .

On ne comprend pas la mort quand on est en vie, on la comprend lorsque l'on n'est plus.  
Et c'est là que se heurte les pensées de chacun, c'est là que la dépendance du mort le rend faible à la vie, lorsque le pouvoir d'un être, sa dépendance à l'autre, lui donne l'envie de posséder l'être aimé. Il pense se donner le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur l'Homme, chasse cette dernière et condamne son ami, son amant, à la damnation éternelle.

Plaire et complaire, voilà le but de l'existence des Hommes.

Qu'en est-il du but de la vie ?

 **« Je t'ai trouvé bien inspiré tout à l'heure. »**

 **Stiles sursaute violemment et se cogne le genoux dans l'action.**

 **« Putain Derek t'es cinglé ? T'aurais pus prévenir que tu venais, en m'envoyant un message par exemple, c'est un truc que font les gens normaux tu sais, s'envoyer des sms, ne pas s'introduire dans la maison de l'autre par effraction comme un gr-**

 **\- Tu sentais bizarre tout à l'heure. »**

 **Derek prend place, sans aucune gêne et dans la plus grande des nonchalance, sur le lit de Stiles.**

 **« Comment ça bizarre ?**

 **-Tu refoulais l'amertume et le désespoir. »**

 **Le jeune garçon semble prit de court par la remarque du plus vieux. Il reste coït pendant plusieurs longues secondes, espérant une action du plus grand, qui pourtant ne bouge pas d'un pouce.**

 **« Ah oui ? Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je sens d'habitude ? Reprend-t-il, sur un ton plus léger.**

 **\- Quand t'es avec moi ? »**

 **Stiles hoche la tête, feignant l'ennui. Il semble désintéressé, presque ailleurs lorsqu'il se tourne vers son bureau, grattant la peinture blanche qui s'y écaille doucement.**  
 **Le brun le rejoins à pas de velours, discret mais pas suffisamment pour que le jeune ne l'entendit pas.**  
 **Il s'abaisse à la hauteur du malade, son regard vissé dans celui de son vis-à-vis.**

 **« Le**

 **souffle du zéphyr m'enivre du parfum des fleurs, dans ses plus suaves odeurs C'est ton souffle que je respire.**

 **Stiles rit doucement, ses yeux pétillants de malice.**

 **« Tu me cites Lamartine ?**

 **\- Je te cite mon cœur ? »**

 **Le jeune homme rit de plus belle, bousculant gentiment son ami qui lui répond par un sourire timide.**

 **« T'es un tel tombeur, Derek. »**

 **Le noiraud se redresse, lançant un simple, « à tout à l'heure ». L'hyperactif ne prend pas la peine de répondre, son attention entièrement dédié à l'ordinateur qui lui fait face.**

 **C'est pourquoi il sursaute lorsqu'il sent un souffle s'abattre sur sa joue, une sérénade joué à son oreille :**

 **« Je veux juste que tu saches que Lamartine n'est pas le génie qu'il prétend être. Il a dû voler chacun des mots avec lesquels je te décrits pour écrire ce poème.** **»** ****

Je savais déjà que la mort m'était destinée dans les délais les plus brefs qu'ils soient, j'avais conscience du terme qui prenait le pas sur ma vie. Je savais, et pourtant j'avais envie.

Pourrait-elle me pardonner ? Pourrait-elle accepter ma faible estime, mon cœur gangrené ? Saurait-elle pardonner la tentation d'un Homme ?

Dieu, que j'eus envie de vivre, l'espace d'un instant.

J'en aurait presque douté.  
Je goûtais alors au pouvoir des Hommes sur ceux qu'ils aiment L'espoir, vile tentatrice, c'est elle qui me ferait sombrer.

C'est dans l'espoir que j'avais commencer, et, si on voulait bien de moi, c'est dans l'espoir que je mourrais.

 **« Je ne te comprends pas. »**

 **Derek continu la lecture de son livre, pas le moins du monde interpellé par les paroles de l'autre garçon.**

 **« Personne ne te demandes de le faire, Stiles.**

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'insultes sans arrêt ? Surtout si c'est pour me dire des trucs comme ça juste après ! »**

 **Derek hausse un sourcils, un air faussement complaisant peint au visage.**

 **« Quels ''trucs'' ?**

 **-Tous le bordel sur Lamartine !**

 **-Ah, ça.**

 **-Oui ! Ca !Tu fais toujours ça ! D'abord tu me cognes, tu m'insultes et ensuite tu m'drague ! »**

 **Le plus vieux hausse les épaules, feignant l'ignorance. Le plus jeune des deux, quant à lui, fulmine, la colère et l'espoir auquel il tente de se rattacher bourdonnant dans son cœur comme le sang dans ses tempes.**

 **« J'ai le droit à des réponses, je ne suis pas un jouet Derek ! »**

 **Hale soupire, un air ennuyé tirant les traits de son visage.**

 **« Stiles, arrêtes de creuser. »**

 **Le jeune garçon, qui ne tiens plus en place, se lève abruptement, rejoignant à grand pas son opposant – qui se lève lui aussi, arborant un air menaçant, tentant d'imposer sa dominance-.**  
 **Ils se fixent, se défient du regard, pantelants. C'est Stiles qui est le plus déterminé des deux, sa colère surpassant l'appréhension. Il lève le menton et embrasse celui qui lui fait face. Ses lippes caressant celle de son ami.**  
 **Le corps du-dit ami se crispe, devenant géant de pierre, se refusant à répondre aux avances du plus jeune.**  
 **Stiles finit par séparer leurs lèvres, préférant la caresse de leurs deux nez à celle, plus osée, de la chaire à vif de leur bouche.**  
 **Il murmure, triste, décidé :**

 **«** **Baiser - Saisis-moi, agrippe-moi, serre-moi ! Plus fort, plus fort encore ! Que je jouisse de tout mon corps.**

 **-Oscar wilde. »**

 **Derek répond et Stiles rit, d'un rire rempli de larme, ses paupière papillonnantes semblant digues d'eau salée en cet instant.**

 **« Oscar wilde. »**

 **Il murmure de nouveau.**

Il n'est d'espoir que l'envie d'un changement. Mais changer je n'en ai pas envie. C'est du changement que née la crainte, que née le plaisir, et parfois même, c'est du changement que née la vie.

Et moi, je me condamne à la mort.

Rien ne change car, lorsque l'on s'offre à la mort, l'on ne peut changer.

Je ne veux pas changer, mais je veux que ça change.

Je penses les pilules que j'ai avalé avant d'écrire ces lignes sont à l'origine de mes divagations présentes Peut-être mon récit ne trouve même aucun sens aux autres, ce serait compréhensible, puisque pour me lire, faudrait-il encore être en vie.  
Je sais que tu as toujours aimé la lecture, peut-être aimeras-tu me lire ? Ou peut-être pas. Tu n'es pas sensible aux fins théâtrales, je ne peux imaginer ta personne adulant un texte comparable aux idées des dramaturges du 18ème siècle.

Mais voilà que mes sens me quittent, voilà la mort qui vient me prendre. Mon dieu qu'elle est belle, si tu savais. Si douce, fraîche, bonne.  
Je me sens prêt. Il est cependant un dernier doute que je désire encrer.

Dans l'agonie de mon corps je me questionne, est-ce moi qui suis la mort ?

Je m'appelle Stiles Stllinski, j'ai 17 ans, et je suis mort.

11/02/2017 

* * *

**Etoiles :**

 *** : ****Ce sont les 3 sœurs qui tissent la toile du destin à l'aide de fil d'or ! Mythologie grecque les enfants !**

 **** :** **C'est un des noms de la mort, ça signifie nez plat. Eh oui les crâne n'ayant pas réellement autre chose pour nez que deux trous noirs xD, ça a du sens !**


End file.
